The present invention relates to image processing device, an imaging device, an information storage medium, an image processing method, and the like.
An imaging device may be designed to include an image sensor that is provided with 3-band (red (R), green (G), and blue (B)) color filters in order to capture a full-color image.
In recent years, a multi-band imaging technique has attracted attention as a means that makes it possible to accurately reproduce the color of the object. A multi-band imaging device may be designed to utilize a single-chip multi-band image sensor that is provided with color filters that respectively correspond to four or more bands (see FIGS. 3A and 3B (described later)). It is possible to acquire a multi-band image by capturing only one image using such a multi-band image sensor. Therefore, it is possible to reduce the size of the device while maintaining the frame rate, for example.
An imaging device that includes such a multi-band image sensor generates a multi-band image from the captured image by performing an interpolation process. In this case, it is effective to generate an interpolated image using information about a band that allows accurate acquisition of a high-frequency component in order to generate an interpolated image that includes a large amount of high-frequency component and has high resolution (see JP-A-2012-239038).
When the multi-band image includes a large amount of noise, it is necessary to perform a noise reduction process in the same manner as in the case of generating an RGB image. JP-A-2012-239038 discloses a method that performs the noise reduction process on the multi-band image on a band basis. JP-A-2002-77928 discloses a method that converts a 4-band image into an RGB image (3-band image), and performs the noise reduction process on the RGB image in order to utilize a known RGB image noise reduction process.